Fallen Angel
by Codvambera
Summary: A mysterious pure white wolf has appeared in times of need on Sonic's planet, however Eggman isn't so happy about it. But when the wolf does a random act of kindness for Eggman, will he be the first to notice it's reasons? Rated T for T-shirts.
1. The Beginning

Angel's P.O.V.

I slowly walked toward the baby deer, watching it tremble while sitting alone in the darkness. It still hasn't noticed me. The tall trees swayed with the wind, and I felt my fur swaying in the same rhythm. I walked along the silent river, noticing my reflection dance along the edge. The little deer had finally saw me, and it started trembling furiously. I touched it's mind and told it I was no threat. I told it I would protect it. It slowly started calming down, realizing who I was. It pushed itself up with much effort, and stumbled towards me. It Laid down next to me and fell asleep.

I stared at my reflection in the water. I was a wolf, but I knew I wasn't always this way. My fur was pure white, and I had bright blue eyes. I thought about how I became this, how I was defeated and punished into this form.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw one ripple after another start appearing in the water. I looked up, and felt the rain fall all over my nuzzle. I always enjoyed how the moonlight weaved through the rain, making each one seem to glow. I picked up the fawn on my head and slowly walked towards a tree. I kindly asked it to create a shelter for the fawn, which it quickly brought down ones of it's branches and formed a small dome big enough for the fawn, but too small for me. It may be a little strange, but i can talk to anything alive. It's something I've been able to do for as long as I can remember. I cannot speak as a wolf, but I can send thoughts to anything alive. They usually listen to me, too.

I placed the fawn into the dome and laid down by the river, enjoying the rain, and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V.

I'm very worried about Sonic now. He's been gone for hours, and it's starting to rain. He only said he would be exploring the valley!

"WHY DOES SONIC DO THIS TO ME!?" I yelled, swinging my hammer around.

"Amy?" I stopped when I heard Sonic say my name. I turned around, and it was him. I burst into tears and ran up to him.

"Oh, Sonic! I was so worried!" I sobbed, hugging Sonic.

"Relax Amy, I'm fine." Sonic calmly said. He pushed me away and showed me something in his hand. It was a beautiful white and blue lily, which made me perk up with excitement.

"Oh, thank you, Sonic, thank you!" I screamed, hugging him again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and do my poll! Be sure to do paranoiac666's poll, too! Like, really, do them.


	2. Lonely

Rouge's P.O.V.

I watched Shadow as he was still in his suspended animation. He laid there, not moving, not breathing, almost not showing any signs of life at all. A part of me wonders if I'll hate him as much as I did before when he awakens again. Eggman admitted he didn't know to revive him again, since Shadow drained all of his energy when he had helped destroy the Matarex. I suggesting getting all seven of the chaos emeralds again, but we had lost each one when we came back to our planet, and we would need to get all of them before Sonic.

I stepped out of the room, wondering when Eggman is going to let me out of this dump so I could find some actual treasure. I walked down the hall, and I noticed Bokkun fidgeting with his bag. I smirked, realizing I could use him to get out. I flew to him.

"Hey Bokkun, whatcha doing?" I asked him. He turned towards me with a worried look.

"Uh... Nothing!" He said with a suspicious smile.

"Really? Well, I was on my way to see someone... But I don't think you'll be interested." I teased, hoping he would fall for it.

"What? No! Eggman said you have to stay here until he finds out what to with you!" He snapped at me.

"Oh, I was just going to visit Vanilla." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"What for?" He questioned as he held up one of his self-destructing TVs.

"I heard she was making an entire batch of cookies just for me." I started, and his face obviously filled with surprise. "I'll tell you what, if you let me go, I'll give you some."

"Really? How many?"

"As many as you want." His face lightened up, and he put back down his TV. "I want 5!" He yelled enthusiastically.

"So will you let me go?" In response he nodded. I smirked and flew off, leaving the building.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V.

"Sonic?! Where are you going now?!" I yelled as I followed Sonic to the door.

"Amy, I already told you, I'm just going for a run." He replied calmly.

"Fine, but you better be back in an hour, or I'm coming to get you!" I growled. I watched as he nodded and ran out the door, leaving a trail of blue in his path. I muttered to myself and walked back inside, clutching my hammer. I walked over to Knuckles, who was staring out the window.

"What are you doing, Knuckles?" I asked him, still mad about Sonic leaving.

"Nothing, really." He replied to me with looking. I sighed and walked toward Cream and Cheese. They were making a bracelet out of flowers they picked themselves. Cream turned to me.

"Hi Amy, do you want to help us with these?" She greeted. I nodded an sat down next to her. I took several white flowers, and started making a necklace for Sonic.

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V.

I stood on the mountain, watching the valley below me. I started thinking about how Amy reacted when I left again, but she does need to realize I'm not going to be gone forever or anything. As I was thinking a robot caught my eye. It seemed to be one of Eggman's scouts, which are quite large, but are not very strong. I smiled, and started speeding toward it, catching up to it quickly, and before it noticed me. I jumped into the air, and dove strait at it's chest, causing it to fall instantly. _Easy... _I thought. Just as I thought it was over, 5 more of the scouts surrounded me, trapping me on the spot. _Still easy... _I thought again, jumping into the air and smashing all of them the same way as before. They all fell backwards, leaving no more around... Hopefully. I looked around me, checking to see if any more would try to take me by surprise, but no more came out.

I smiled again, and started to head somewhere else to destroy more of Eggman's robots.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and do my poll! Be sure to do paranoiac666's poll, too! Like, really, do them.


	3. Help

Silver's P.O.V.

Mephiles... I've tried to escape from him, but he was too strong. He had defeated me, and I failed to protect Blaze... I wish I knew where she was. She escaped Mephiles, but I don't know where she is now. I've tried to contact her through telepathy, but I can't find her, since my powers have gotten too weak from fighting Mephiles. I've been laying on the ground, unable to move, or pretty much do anything. The only thing I could do was wait, and that's what I've been doing for a while now, but then something had happened.

I heard movement in the bushes in front of me, and moments later the wolf came out. It was the same wolf that had helped me before, when I was battling Mephiles, and it had saved me from taking any more damage then I already had, basically saving my life. It was a pure white, with crystal blue eyes. I didn't know who it was, since I've only seen it when it appeared during my fight with Mephiles.

It walked closer to me, bowing it's head to be level with mine. It stopped about 3 feet away from me, and started to stare at me. I suddenly got the feeling it would understand what I would tell it, so I spoke.

"Go... Find... Help..." I managed to say with a large amount of effort. It lifted up it's head and backed up, looking up at the stars. It then looked back down at me and turned around, running back the same way it came. I sighed, wondering who it was, because they seemed so familiar.

* * *

Angel's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could through the forest, trying to find someone to help Silver. He didn't know who I was, I could tell by the way he looked at me. I had told him I would understand anything he said, through the telepathy. I could also tell he heard me, since his face reacted and he spoke. I growled as I thought about what Mephiles had done to him, and that I couldn't stop it all. Silver is a part of my family, and it angers me when someone in my family gets hurt, especially by Mephiles.

I managed to reach a large, 3 story building, recognizing it as Sonic's house. I walked up to the door, and sat in front of it. I waited a few seconds and thought about how they would react to me, but I know Silver is more important.

I hit my paw against the door, and after a few seconds heard someone yell 'Coming!' It sounded like Tails. The door opened, revealing Tails. He looked directly at me.

"Ahh!" He screamed, slamming the door shut. I huffed, knowing he was going to do that.

"Sonic!" I heard Tails yell from inside. I waited for someone to open the door again, and eyed the window. _Maybe I should just jump through that... _I thought, not wanting to deal with them being afraid of me. The door opened again, this time with Sonic. I didn't even bother to wait for him to say anything, I just walked in. Tails was staring at me with fear showing on his face, and I ignored him. I looked around the entire house, hoping to find Blaze, and Sonic followed me the entire way. I guess he was trying to get me out of his house. When I didn't find Blaze, I turned toward Sonic and barked at him.

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V.

This is a little weird for me... A white wolf knocked on my door, scared Tails half to death, and just barged right in. It got even weirder when it turned around and barked at me. I just stared at it for a little while, expecting something to happen. It sat down and barked again, this time louder. _Maybe it was trying to tell me something... _I thought, and then instantly doubted it. There's no way it's here for a reason, unless it's one of Eggman's robots. Once I thought about that the wolf turned around and started heading up the stairs. I followed it again, and this time it walked into Amy's room. The wolf is a little strange,but I don't want to attack it until it steals or attacks anything, just to be sure.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V.

I stared at the necklace I made for Sonic. I started quite a long time ago, and stopped when Sonic returned. I started it again, and now it's finished, and it looks nice. _I can't wait to give it to Sonic!_

I heard someone approach my door, and I knew it was Sonic. I turned towards him, showing him the necklace.

"Hi, Sonic! I made you a-" I paused when I was looking strait at a wolf, and I filed with anger.

"What did you do to Sonic?!" I yelled, swinging my hammer at it. I stopped with my hammer right next to it's head, because I heard a voice in my head telling me to stop. _That's not good... _I thought. **_What's not good?_ **The voice said again, and the wolf tilted it's head. I jumped back, realizing it was the wolf.

**_I know this is weird to you, but I need your help._ **The voice said.

"With what?" I growled, annoyed for some reason. Before it could answer, Sonic stepped into my room.

"Who you talkn' to?" He asked. I pointed at the wolf and tried to listen to it, but it stopped mind-talking. Sonic looked at the wolf.

"It talks?" He asked while looking at the wolf.

**_Not exactly._**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and do my poll! Be sure to do paranoiac666's poll, too! Like, really, do them.


	4. Found

Angel's P.O.V.

Yeah, they're not taking it too well. I'm sitting in the living room, and everyone is staring at me, waiting for me to do something. They seemed surprised I could do that, even though Silver can do it too, but I remember that they never had too much contact in the past. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow seem to be the only ones that have met Silver, and they never told anyone about him. He was forced to face Mephiles alone... With me.

"So... What are you doing here?" Cream asked, hesitating.

**_I need someone to help me._**I responded.

"With what?" Knuckles asked.

**_Silver. He's in trouble._**Sonic and Knuckles were the only ones that responded, since everyone else had no idea of who I was talking about.

"Who's Silver?" Amy asked me.

"An old friend of mine." Sonic stated, crossing his arms and smiling. "So what happened?"

**_Mephiles gotten to him. I don't know how long he has left. We must save him!_**

"We?" Knuckles growled.

"Well, then, lets go! Where is he?" Sonic eagerly asked.

"Wait, we're just going to listen to it? What if it's lying?!" Knuckles yelled, obviously with distrust.

**_If you don't then he won't make it!_**

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Knuckles snapped.

_**Because I can't!**_I barked.

"We can't just-" He continued and then sighed. "Fine, but you can go without me."

"We were going to go without you anyway." Sonic teased. Knuckles growled and disappeared into another room.

"So, where is he?" Sonic asked me again.

**_Follow me._**

I ran out the door, and stopped just at the entrance of the forest. I turned around and barked, signaling them to come. Sonic and Tails were the only ones to follow, and everyone else stayed behind. I led them the same way I came, going strait to Silver. After a few minutes we had gotten there, and Silver was still laying down.

Sonic and Tails stepped through the bushes and looked at Silver.

"I knew you weren't lying..." Sonic whispered. Silver looked up at him.

"Hey Silver, long time, no see." Sonic said to him. Silver only smiled and closed his eyes again.

"We better get him back." Tails stated.

"Right." Sonic nodded, and looked at me. I was wagging my tail quickly, happy that I had gotten help for Silver. Right now, Silver is the most important to me, since he is the last one in my family. That's why I had tried so hard to save him. I didn't tell Sonic or the others yet, and I don't think Silver did. Silver doesn't even know who I am yet.

I don't want Sonic or anyone else to find out yet. I will tell them when I need to.

* * *

Silver's P.O.V.

I lazily laid in the bed that Sonic's friends have given me. I've been laying down for a while, just trying to sleep. I'm literally so exhausted I don't want to do anything, but someone had other ideas.

"Um... Mr. Silver?" A voice asked me. I had my eyes closed.

"I'm Cream, and this is Cheese." Cream said, followed by a 'chao chao'. I opened my eyes and saw a younger rabbit and a Chao with a red bow tie. I guess the rabbit is Cream and the Chao is Cheese.

"We wanted to welcome you to the house!" Cream said happily.

"Thanks." I managed to say. I closed my eyes again, thinking she would leave me alone.

"So when are you going to get up?" She questioned.

"I don't know." I answered, keeping my eyes closed. I heard her leave, but someone else walked in.

**_Silver? _**I knew it was the wolf, and I knew I could talk to her the same way she does with me. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

**_Yes? _**I replied.

_**Do you know who I am?** _She asked.

**_No._**I replied, starting to worry about where she was going with this. She let out sigh.

**_Are you sure?_**She asked again.

**_Yes._**

She left without another word. I spent the next few minutes thinking about what she was talking about, since I honestly didn't have any idea of who she was, and yet she seemed to know me. I know my memory was wiped out when I came here, so I can't help but to feel like she was important...

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, and take the poll I started! Be sure to check out paranoiac666's poll too! Really, please do the polls.


End file.
